All I Ever Needed Was You
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. OOC. Kairi is a troubled teen. Her older cousin Axel comes to live with her family after getting kicked out of his on his parents wedding night. At first his visit is annoying and gives her unnecessary attention, she's going to learn the hard way how it is to lose everything. She didn't think all she ever needed was someone to be there for her.
1. Worst Night

**Author Notes:  
**

**Hey. :D  
**

**I thought of writing something that wasn't about romance.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!  
**

* * *

_I don't accept anyone real.._

_Does that mean I don't accept myself?_

. . .

"Shut the fuck up!" A red head female screamed in her cellphone while walking in white high heels and a dark red dress that came to her knees. Her hair was frazzled, make-up smeared from the heated party she was at.

"I don't care, I saw you cheating on me with that bitch Larxene!" This time she closed her cellphone angrily, shoving it into her small red sequined purse with a gold chain that went around her naked shoulder.

Kairi Rose Anderson. She was the normal seventeen year old but has a thing for perfection, her minds usually on the thought of it. Succeeding beyond anything her school is offering, she has gained the upper hand of her lower class students and everyone knows who she is. Even though she's a total bitch, if it has to come to that then that's fine too.

This was her ambition, her purpose to live and to breath. It's what she had to do, like playing chess, everything needed patients and she got it with smiling and saying sweet words that were venomous in her mind. She has no insecurity because she believes that she'll win with whomever comes in to her path to ruin everything, she will not have that. She will win, it's in her nature to do so, to make her dreams and goals come true before her very eyes.

Her tower of perfection she lost a apart to the bitch Larxene. A women with undeniable beauty but shows her disgust towards everyone in school, including Kairi herself, taking her boyfriend was just the start and she knows this because it happened in the past. Larxene and her known each other since Kindergarten when Larxene ripped up Kairi's painting, stole her idea and was praised by the teacher.

Kairi of course was confident, she wasn't about to let one little thing ruin her. Destroy what she has built on her own, she was going to proceed until she graduated which would be in a few months. And even afterwards she'll find a successful job as a beauty technician or a clothing designer.

As she closed in on her house that was three stories high, even though she only lived with her mother and father and she was also an only child. There was a lot more rooms but since her parents work to different organizations on the rebuilding of the city or others. Something was different though, in the front of their drive way was a brand new black car, she felt rather excited.

Kairi got her drivers a few weeks back after one try on the road, she wondered if her parents were giving her the new car for a present. She ran inside as fast as she could with her heels tapping against the pavement. Her hand reached out for the door knob and she twisted it, quickly entering with a large grin plastered on her face. She took her heels off and discarded them to the side before heading towards the living room where she heard voices speaking, mostly her parents but they were discussing something to someone.

Her parents would have phoned if they had someone coming over for a meeting. So when she peeked on the side of the corner to see whom it was, maybe someone in a trench coat, grey hair or no hair, lazy eyes from living life slowly, a black briefcase that would be opened with white paper with black letters that won't make sense if she read it.

But it wasn't who she was imagining. This person had long luscious red hair, spiky even that almost looked dyed. She touched the ends of hers, knowing it was natural - his eyes were a deep emerald color, opposite to her purple eyes, two marking underneath his eyes that was of purple triangles. He was tall, lanky and was sitting back into their beige colored couch. He was wearing a black blazer, a white shirt underneath with the collar open showing his tan skin, his black tie was loosened, black pants and socks.

Kairi's mother sighed, "How long will you be able to get your feet on the ground?" She asked the stranger, my father sitting next to her and some how looked confused or is drifting off to his other immediate thoughts that were more important then the one in front of him.

"A month. At least, if it takes less then that's fine as well." He spoke. His voice was smooth, filled with humor and if she had to guess he was nineteen or twenty years old.

Kairi's father snapped out of his thoughts, "A month. Just to find a job and an apartment?"

The stranger gave a lazy nod before yawning. "Yeah. I need money you know, it's not like my parents gave me any before throwing me out. It was on their fucking wedding night too." Kairi was for sure that this stranger sitting on her couch inside her house, in front of her stuck up parents was drunk or maybe tipsy, either way he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Her mother gave another heavy sigh. "They waited this long to get married.." She seemed disappointed, the stranger nodded appreciatively, he leaned forward.

"I know right. My father's been waiting to pop the damn question since I've been born, and finally the dumb ass gained up enough of courage and asked. He'd should have known she would say yes." The stranger laughed a throaty laugh, sitting back as Kairi's father couldn't help but glare at him while her mother wasn't fazed in the least.

"You can have the room on the second floor, Kairi will show you where. Kairi come out." Her mother called and Kairi felt herself jump from being discovered, a smile appearing on her face when she walked out from her hiding spot. The stranger eyed her up but he looked away which offended her. Crossing her arms but when she got her parents attention they both sighed. Realizing she didn't bother telling them she went to the house party where her friends were, she did come back early, it was only eleven.

"Kairi.." Her father started, she knew there was going to be yelling but what she heard next was the opposite. "We heard you come in. Thank you for coming back early." He said, but she thought maybe they should thank Larxene and her horny cheating _ex_-boyfriend but why add that.

"This is your older cousin Axel." Her mother spoke, she glanced at him and was slightly shocked. He was very good looking enough for her taste but unfortunately that boat had sailed. She didn't even know she had a cousin, nor an auntie.

"He'll be staying here for awhile, can you please show him the extra bedroom we have on the second floor." Her mother continued, both her parents stood up. Kairi then noticed they were dressed for a party as well, she should have known.

Rolling her eyes at them, "Will you be back early?"

Her mother smiled, kissed her on the forehead. "Axel's also here to babysit you. We'll be back late." She informed Kairi and Axel, her father kissed her on the forehead and in seconds they were both gone and it was only Axel and her.

He stood up from the couch and she realized he was a lot taller then she was. Chuckling amusingly, "Who in their right mind dresses up for a party comes home early without getting fucked?" He said rather vulgarly and she can't help but glare at him that only makes him laugh a bit louder.

"Aren't you charming." She muttered, tense as she walked away from him towards the stairs, he quickly grabbed the ends of his duffel bag and catches up to her where she notices the bag that some how irks her.

"You come here with one bag of clothing for an entire month?" She asked skeptically, he nods and is still smiling but doesn't bother saying anything while she rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs to the second floor.

When they both reach the second floor and she opens the extra bedroom, turning the light switch on. The bedroom is simple enough, two windows beside each other, a queen size bed with dark blue bedding's, white carpet floor like everywhere else in the house besides the kitchen and bathroom. There's two paintings of abstract in the room that's rather beautiful with the reds and pinks.

While he is looking around the room, her mind is clouded by the memory of her boyfriend pinning the blond beauty against the wall at the house party she was at earlier, beside the bathroom where it is always occupied. Catching him and her, the intense hazy eyes that were in both of their eyes, when Larxene threw up her middle finger before her other hand grabbed her boyfriends hair and they locked lips furiously.

Her boyfriend didn't even bother caring that Kairi saw them, he just continued to ravish the bitch. His hands moved along her thin smooth body, Kairi felt disgust rising and when she glanced over to Axel who placed his bag down she headed towards the staircase to the third floor.

Kairi felt helpless, careless, not able to keep a boyfriend from being taken away from her. The relationship she worked on for five months was ruined by a bottle of booze and a hungry kiss from an envious whore. She was certain this time she was going to keep her boyfriend away from Larxene's clutches, she payed close attention to him, loved him, fought with him and been his best friend but instead maybe that wasn't what he wanted.

"Thanks." The polite words escaping the one behind her, she didn't bother saying anything back as she climbed the stairs in despair, distraught, she was ruined by the thought of her tower being slightly destroyed. She had to rebuilt, she had to do it quickly.

She couldn't stay calm when her heart was going a mile a minute, she was angry on the verge of breaking down. She thought how much she exposed herself to him, and not in showing her naked parts to him but told him her secrets, been truthful and never looked at a boy with more interest then she had with him.

Instead it all back fired, right in her face on a single night.

**To .Be .Continued  
**


	2. Easy Said Than Done

_All I Ever Needed Was You.~_

. . .

The night before happened right?

I awoken five minutes ago, but I was way too tired to sit up to realize that yesterday that bitch Larxene stole my boyfriend so fucking easily. I remember the argument he and I had, of course it was dramatic, and of course it was fucking ridiculous. All he ever did was say he was sorry and it wasn't how it looked.

I couldn't help laughing, my eyes are staring at the ceiling. I want to think of something else, not of him nor of her because she makes me a lot more angrier than he ever will.

My parents came back at two in the morning, they work at four so I say good luck and good riddance since I don't see them until the evening, however I forgot about my newly arrived housemate Axel, my older cousin who was a bit drunk last night when he was explaining to my parents he was kicked out by his own parents on their wedding day.

I sat up in my queen sized bed. Since my parents are rather rich so yes I get glamorous things, so anyway the beddings are a dark blue beside my pillowcases that are a dark pink. My room is a lot larger than the normal teenagers, I have two walk in closets, one has my clothing and the other has a pile of stuff I used to work on, but I digress; I have this oval mirror and a stereo, even though my pink iPod is right next to. A dark blue galaxy cell phone, and a large window next to my bed and across from that is my dresser.

I grab a pair of black spandex pants and pull them on, then a simple black tank-top and a dark purple sweater. Before I leave my room with my phone, iPod, and of course a pair of white socks, I head out of my bedroom and down the steps to the kitchen where I smell someone cooking something delicious.

I walk in the kitchen and I see Axel, his long vibrant red hair is down to the middle of his back, and he isn't wearing a shirt. He's lanky, but yet muscular as well and it fits him. He has tan skin, a few scars all over his body as if he's been in numerous fights throughout his life. I sit down and see he's wearing dark blue baggy jeans and no socks.

I slip my socks over my feet and he turns around at the same time I place my feet on the floor. His dark emerald eyes that were hazy from possibly alcohol is now clearer, more brighter like his hair. He smiles in a cocky way, places the finished golden eggs on two separate plates.

"Good morning Kairi," He says, passing the plate towards me. The smell calms me down as I give him a back a smile, he sits down next to me, but keeps his distance.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" It's weird, we don't even know each other and we're talking as if we've been friends forever, at least that's how I'm interpreting the atmosphere.

He takes an egg into his mouth, chews then quickly swallows. I look down at my own food and do the same, then he halts for a split second. "It was alright, better then alright." He says, I raise my eyebrow, wondering what he means and he sees my confused look I'm probably showing.

He lets out a chuckle that's smooth and deep. "My parent's drink, they're alcoholics and they fight a lot. So I get insomnia for a while, last night was refreshing."

I muse on this bit of information as I began eating again. "That's good." I mutter with food in my mouth.

The silence beckoned a conversation, but all we did was ignore it, we ate our breakfast and it was surprisingly good, there were numerous questions coming forth in my head. I've begun wondering about him more and more.

Axel placed his fork down, and then he looked at me for a while. "You can ask me anything. We might as well get to know each other before you head to school." Somehow he's more gentle and mature-like than last night.

I sigh and placed my fork down. "Did you make juice?" He smiles and gets up from his chair, walks around the island table and opens the fridge, he shows me a clear pitcher of orange juice, I give him and nod and he quickly finds the glass cups and pours me some.

When he comes back; the cup of juice is in front of me and so is the pitcher. "Thanks." I pick the cold drink up and bring it to my lips, he's again looking at me, sighing and placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on it.

"Uh.." I start, placing the glass down on the table. "So you know how to cook..." I know how to make eggs, but it's just a simple question, he hums thoughtfully and gives a nod.

"Yeah. Eggs, toast are easy enough. I was a cook at a few restaurants when I was a teenager so I know how to make more than breakfast." So he worked once upon a time, I wonder why he didn't use that money for an apartment.

Then something important clicks in my head, "Is that car outside yours?" I ask abruptly, more into the question, then he thinks and when he blinks a few times, then he nods.

"Yeah."

My phone rings and I realize I have to leave. But even though, my disappointment that it's his car runs through my mind I tell him I'm leaving. I head out the door and run past the car that is his, I could feel the jealousy already fueling inside my mind, but I try to ignore that hostility and continue walking down the street towards school.

**. . .**

When I eventually arrive at the school. I had enough time to open my locker, grab my binder, slam the door shut and lock it up then run down the hall. My first class is English, not like I dread going or anything I just don't pay attention enough to understand most of what the teacher is talking about. Then the next thing that I don't understand either, is how I'm able to almost pass the class.

I decide not to debate about it and walk inside. The first thing I see is Larxene, and yes I called her a _'thing,'_ cause that is what the slut is. She's used up until she's thrown away and some loser ends up picking her up and it's like a never ending cycle, can't she see that.. No.

I sit down in the seat on the opposite side of Larxene by the window. Sighing then a blond haired girl sits in front of me, I turn and see her smiling cheerfully like the sweet flower she is.

"Hey Kairi." She greets.

"Hey Namine, how are you?" I ask just to get Larxene and my ex-boyfriend off my mind. Namine is a few months younger than I am, she's smart, sweet and intelligent, at times shy as well. She's friends with a lot of people, but doesn't do anything she shouldn't, she's an orphan and lives in a foster home.

She shrugged her shoulders, then gave a look of disdain. "I got splashed with water by Marluxia again..." Wrinkling her nose. I chuckled at the image of the pink haired male throwing water on Namine. Marluxia is a senior, one of the popular guys and some what a player, he's friends with Larxene and is Namine's foster brother.

"Why does he do that?" I wonder.

She sighed, "I have no idea what goes on that stupid head of his. I'm a straight A student, I don't see why he has to wake me up at six in the morning just to watch him play his stupid games," Namine flips her hair on one side of her shoulder then the teacher walks in. She turns around in her seat and we're all at his disposal for an hour which flies by.

The bell rings for break and Namine pulls me out of the class and down the hallway towards our next class. I have all morning classes with Namine, a few people wave at me and some snicker, the memory of fighting with my ex-boyfriend pops into my head, it's humiliating that some of these people were there and watching, thinking I was overreacting when they all know Larxene's at fault for ruining my relationship.

I'm not forgiving the asshole for cheating on me. I glare at the floor and Namine notices my silence and resistance to running past a few people, she slows her pace. "Are you alright?"

I nod, "Yeah." But I'm not okay, I'm pissed off, angry, all of this pint up rage makes me want to head home and hide under my blankets.

We head inside a classroom which is Science. I don't dislike nor like this class, I have several of reasons each day but none of them are confirmed towards what I feel towards it.

We walk past a desk with two twins, Roxas and Sora, they're mostly the ones acing this damn class and I don't know how when Sora is a lazy idiot who sleeps through most of it, and Roxas.. Well Roxas is an A student as well and I understand that he might be smarter than I am.

Namine leans closer towards me, and whispers, "Tell me about that party you were at last night. This morning I heard a bunch of rumors." I knew this was going to happen, it was just a matter of time that Namine would ask.

She's my best friend, sort of. Best friend's should be the first to hear about each other's business. Namine is not like that, all she wants is confirmation and that's what she usually gets.

I sigh and know I'm not getting out of this hour without talking about Larxene and my ex-boyfriend.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
